Johnny Test
|-|Johnny= |-|X= Summary Johnathan "Johnny" Test is a troublesome, narcissistic 11 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila and brother of Susan and Mary (who had brown hair in the 2004 pilot). Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny and his sisters are often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| '''7-C Name: Johnny Test Origin: Johnny Test Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low, can quickly recover from critically damaged body parts. He has been seen wearing a cast), Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts (Is skilled in kung fu), Pressure Points (Can knock people out by karate chopping their heads), Toon Force, Stealth Mastery, Broadway Force, Immersion (Can go inside his TV, as well as picture frames and books), Non-Physical Interaction (can physically interact with intangible beings), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can breathe in outer space without any gear), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware that he's a fictional character), Body Control (Conceals himself in places he normally wouldn't fit in), Teleportation (Seen here), Hammerspace (Shown many different times), Resistance to Heat, Ice, and Radiation Manipulation (Survived on the Moon with no gear whatsoever, and it had no effects on him) | All previous, plus Shapeshifting, Hurricane Hands, Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation via Power Poots (Signature attack), Lava Boogers, Flight, Super Breath, Transformation (Demonstrated here), Telekinesis (Seen here), Telepathy (As seen here). Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Defeated Bumper Randalls, who could shake a school building) | '''Town level '(Destroyed Porkbelly with his hurricane hands. Melted snow that covered the entire city) '''Speed: Subsonic '(Can run so fast he appears as a blur. Him and Dukey were seen as a blur by his dad. Comparable to Susan and Mary, both of whom are also this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Lifted up a car with one hand during a fit of rage. Destroyed a giant tree) | '''Class 5 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level '(Has survived his house being destroyed several times) | '''Town level '(Was completely fine after being in the destruction of Porkbelly). Toon Force and regeneration make him difficult to kill. '''Stamina: High (Screamed all day and night without stopping and wasn't exhausted afterwards. Can still continue to fight, despite having multiple scars and wounds. Fought against Bling-Bling Boy for 6 hours before getting tired.) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers as Johnny X. Standard Equipment: Johnny X suit, and whatever he can grab from Susan and Mary's lab. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Average (Capable of outsmarting Susan & Mary, who are geniuses, as well as coming up with creative plans that end up saving him in dangerous situations. Although he does get bad grades in school, it mostly stems from laziness) Weaknesses: He is prone to making ignorant decisions and can be quite gullible. Key: Johnny Test | Johnny X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Johnny Test Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magma Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Immersion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners